Secrets, Searching, Arriving
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Coeus is out on the loose, and Zeus needs someone to track him down. He sends Poseidon, much to the chagrin of Athena. Pothena (secret marriage, because that's fun). One-shot.


**This'll only be really short; maybe like one and a half to two word pages, maybe not even. Just a cute little one-shot.**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

_The god pressed his lips against his lovers again. She curled her fingers into his hair and kissed him back. _

"_I love you," he whispered when they parted. _

"_And I, you," she replied, kissing him again. _

_They kissed for a while longer and talked for time after that. When the time reached 3a.m, the god sat up from the bed they always laid in. _

"_I miss you already," he whispered, kissing her forehead. _

_The goddess smiled. "As you always say."_

"_Because I always do. Its not easy staying away from your wife, simply because no-one knows your married."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Its not like we're keeping it a secret."_

_This time, he rolled his eyes. "Right. We've just not found the right time to tell them we married after you won patronage to Athens."_

_She smiled. "_Exactly._"_

_He laughed. "I'll be back tomorrow night," he promised, pulling his clothes on. _

_Little did the two know, he wouldn't be back for another decade._

* * *

Zeus sighed as he stared around the Olympians. "Someone has to go."

No one volunteered. Zeus rolled his eyes.

"Be reasonable here. One of us has to track him down. Will somebody _please _just say they'll go?"

Of course, asking was only a formality. Zeus could tell any of them they had to go, and they would have to. Zeus already knew whom he would ask. He just wanted someone to volunteer. _Anyone._

Athena sighed heavily. "I'll go."

Zeus hesitated. How could he say no? He knew whom he was sending . . . how to tell his daughter no?

Poseidon snorted. "Someone who can actually _defeat _Coeus should go."

"Are _you _volunteering?" Athena sneered.

"Excellent idea daughter!" Zeus interrupted. "Poseidon, you can go and track down and defeat Coeus. Meeting dismissed."

Before anyone could say anything, Zeus teleported away.

Poseidon stared at Zeus' empty throne in shock. "Bastard was always going to send me, wasn't he?" he asked no one in particular.

A chorus of agreement sounded. Poseidon sighed.

Then he stood and walked out, going to prepare for the trip ahead of him.

He entered his temple, and started to gather supplies, like weapons, ambrosia, nectar and medical supplies.

It was a common misconception that the gods could heal themselves. They couldn't. While for demi-gods ambrosia and nectar healed wounds, the food of the gods only eased pain for immortals, as it was their _food, _not their medical supply.

Apollo was the one who healed them. The immortals had to deal with injury until they could see him, or until it healed naturally. And so it was for Poseidon.

He had no clue how long this would take, if he would get hurt. Hades, he had no idea where Coeus _was! _

He just knew he didn't want Athena going. So he was secretly glad Zeus had already chosen him, and wasn't sending Athena.

Poseidon didn't know what he would do if his love came back to Olympus hurt. Probably go to Tartarus, drag Coeus out, then send Coeus back himself (after painful torture). Yeah. That sounded good.

He heard his door open and close, and soon felt hands massaging his back.

"You're stressing," Athena whispered. She worked his shirt up over his head and continued to rub his now bare back, sitting down on his bed, him still standing up. Poseidon didn't reply, just relaxed under her hands. She spun him around slowly and hitched her leg up against his hip. "You need to relax, baby. Coeus won't be that hard. You'll defeat him quickly. Then you can come back and get a prize, hmm?" she proposed seductively, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his bare stomach.

Poseidon ran his hand up her thigh that was hitched up against him then rested on her hip, his fingers squeezing her bare skin affectionately.

He leant down close to her lips, and using his other hand, Poseidon slowly unbuttoned Athena's shirt. "How about," he whispered, his lips tickling hers when he talked, "I get a reward now and after?"

Athena ran her hands up to behind his neck and pushed his head, their lips smashing together, not needing any further invitation.

* * *

For ten long years, no one had any word of the sea god. All they knew was that he was currently in Norway. Well . . . he was, the last they knew of. But that was two months ago. For all they knew, he was now in Antarctica.

They were currently in council, discussing what they were going to do. Should they send someone after him? Should they wait? If they were to send someone, who?

Athena suddenly sat up straight. "Shh!" she hushed.

"Athena!" Zeus said, outraged. "Did you just-?!"

"_Shh!" _she hushed, louder, holding her hand up. Then her face broke into a grin and she laughed slightly. She stood from her throne and sprinted from the throne room. The other gods stood warily and followed. When was Athena ever enthusiastic?

Athena started to push through the crowd of minor gods that were surrounding a fountain in the middle of Olympus. The minor gods turned to see her making her way through the crowd and parted for her, as she was the more important one. She stopped breathing when she saw him.

He was sat on the fountain edge, facing the crowd and tyring to be as polite as possible. His forearm and calf were bandaged, and Athena could see ichor staining the bandages.

She stood and stared at him. He looked up to see why everything had quieted and his sentence trailed off as he caught sight of her. He stood and a grin broke out across his face. That was all Athena needed. She broke into a run again, and crashed into him, making him stumble back slightly. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him fiercely. Then she stepped back and slapped him across the face. There was a shocked silence.

"Ten years!" she shouted, tears still pouring. "Where the _hell _were you? Do you know how hard it was? You've been gone for so long, and all I wanted was to have you there! And I couldn't even seek the comfort of anyone, because no one knows! _Ten years! Why the Hades did it take ten bloody years?!" _

He shrugged, obviously not affected. "Coeus is a bitch to find."

With that, Athena jumped back into his arms and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster.

She pulled back slightly. "I thought you were gone forever."

He smiled at her and pulled at the chain around her neck. He held up the two gold wedding bands and the gold and diamond engagment ring and showed it to her. "Forever and longer, remember?"

Athena brought their lips together again, as the Olympians finally caught up to them. "And longer," she agreed.

Poseidon dropped to him knees and hugged her around her legs, his head resting on her thighs. "For the record," he said, as Athena ran her hands through his hair. "I missed you too."

She smiled. "If I remember correctly," she said after a while of him hugging her legs and her with her hands on his head and everyone staring, shocked. "And I always do, I owe you a reward."

Poseidon rumbled with laughter. "You sure do. I've gone ten years without your touch, I think a reward is in store."

Athena agreed heartily. Poseidon let go of her and gestured to his back.

"You're hurt," she protested.

He waved her off. "Hardly. I've had these for months. They're almost healed. Come on."

Athena hesitated, before stepping on the rim of the fountain. Poseidon stood up and Athena got on his back, locking her legs around his waist. He put his hands under her thighs to hold her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Athena leant her head on his shoulder blade.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you too," he replied.

He turned to the Olympians, who were still trying to process the situation.

"Well," Poseidon said after a few seconds, and started to walk to his temple. "We're off to have sex. Talk to you later."

Athena laughed and shook her head. Only he would do that.

Gods, how she had missed him.

**Ta da! 3 pages, only 1386 words. Not too shabby. :) **


End file.
